Fresh Blood
by Maverick500
Summary: A new detective joins the squad, and is instantly drawn to Rollins. Olivia/Casssidy, Fin/Warner, OC/Rollins pairings. Pleae R&R? Ch. 16 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of L&O SVU. It belongs to Dick Wolf, and NBC, I'm just borrowing them. However the character of Detective 1st Grade Wade Hoyt is mine.

**Chapter 1:**

Detective 1st Grade Wade Hoyt checked his MTM black Titanium Patriot Commando watch for the fifth time as he whispered to Sergeant Hector Vasquez of 2nd Force Recon, "We go in three mikes. Spread the word."

Hector nodded as he scurried off. While he was doing that Wade checked his 5.56MM Wilson Recon Tactical for what felt like the hundredth time. Hector ran back up, and whispered, "Ready?"

Wade nodded as he prepared to kick the door in. Hector took a flash bang from his tactical vest pulled the pin, and nodded at Wade. Wade nodded back as he savagely kicked the door open, and Hector threw in the flash bang. As soon as it detonated the seven man team rushed in. Wade, and the Recon team quickly searched the house room by room. They ended up with 4 prisoners; 2 adult males, one teenage male, and an adult female. The teenagedmale glared daggers at the Americans as he spat in Urdu, "_**You will pay for this you Infidel scum.**_"

Wade walked over to him, and growled as he butt-stroked him in the face with his carbine, "_**Shut you camel screwin son of a whore.**_"

The boy picked himself up off the ground as one of the adult males began to shout, "_**Do not touch my son again.**_"

Wade just smirked as he growled, "_**Get movin.**_"

They had been walking for about 45 minutes, when suddenly they began totake heavy incoming fire. Wade hid the four prisoners under an overhang, and told them if they made a sound he would kill them, then he linked up with the Recon team. He asked as he shot one of the gunman in the chest, "Sitrep?"

Hector replied as he slapped a new magazine into his 5.56MM M4A1 Carbine, "Dawson, and Jenson are dead, they were killed in the initial attack. Harcourt had his arm blown off by a grenade, but he's still able to fight."

As soon as the words left his mouth Harcourt's head exploded. Hector cursed as Wade peered through EOTECH EOLAD-1V Holographic Sight, "Shit we're down three men. And we're all wounded."

Wade quipped as he shot a guy setting uo an RPK light machine gun in the head, "Speak for yourself hombre."

The words were barely out of his mouth, when a bullet smashed into his bicep, and another one cut a bloody groove on the top of his shoulder. Wade hissed in pain as Hector quipped, "You were saying?"

Wade gave him the finger as he said, "Call the helo in for extraction."

Hector nodded vigorously as he spotted the radio laying by Harcourt's dead headless body. Miraculously it was unscathed. He was about to rush out, and grab it, when CPL. Pete Torres was cut down by the RPK. LCPL Sam Snyder, the last remaining Recon Scout ran up carrying the radio. He dropped behind the meager cover as he said breathlessly, "We need to get the fuck outta here Sarge."

Hector nodded knowingly as Wade picked off targets. Finally after about fifteen minutes Hector successfully connected with a helo pilot. He said, "This is Whiskey 2-3. Need extract. Surrounded by Hadjis, how copy?"

A tinny voice replied, "Good Copy Whiskey 2-3. See you are surrounded.. Comin in hot, get down."

The three men dove to the ground as the MH-53M Pave Low IV came roaring in from the west, and opened up with it's 7.62MM M134 Miniguns, and .50 Browning M2 machine guns, cutting all of the hostiles down. The Pave Low came in for a hover, and Wade ran, grabbed the prisoners, and threw them aboard. Then he helped Hector, and Sam get the bodies aboard as well. Once that was done Hector jumped aboard, then he jumped aboard

As well. Sam was about to jump aboad, when his head exploded. Wade whipped his carbine up, and cut the shooter down as Hector Grabbed Sam's lifeless body, and hauled it inside. Once they were all aboard the chopper rose up into the air, banked to the right, and raced back toward Bagram Airbase.

6 months later Wade was standing in the alcove directly in front of the Press Room in City Hall. He was dressed in his Dress Blues. He badly wanted a cigarette, and was about to step outside for one, when Deputy Commissioner Thomas Jordan, DCPI asked, "Where are you going Detective?"

Wade replied in his deep gravelly voice, "Out for a smoke."

Deputy Commissioner Jordan asked knowingly, "You nervous Wade?"

He replied, "Nah Tom, "I've been dodging Taliban, and AQ fighters for the past 10 years. I'm not nervous. I'm scared shitless. I'd rather have bullets whizzing by my head, than talk to reporters."

Jordan smiled thinly as Wade took on a more serious tone, Ya know that after this I'm done with Intel, or any other kind of UC work."

Jordan gave him a serious look as he said, "I never thought of that. What do you want to do?"

Wade replied, Get the hell outta here, and back to the Stan."

Jordan said, You're not going back overseas, SVU needs another body, and you've just been elected."

Wade rolled his eyes as he said, "Come on Tom you've gotta be fuckin kiddin me. Sex Crimes."

Jordan said as he led him outside, "Come on Wade the unit's elite, and they need someone of your vast expertise to help them."

Wade sighed heavily as he said, "Alright. Who's the CO? Is it still Cragen?"

Jordan replied, "Nah he retired two months ago. It's Olivia Benson."

Wade drawled as he lit a cigarette, "Thought she was just a detective in the squad? Her partner sill that dick Stabler?"

Jordan replied, "She's the Sergeant now. And Stabler put in his papers 4 years ago. Her new partner is Nick Amaro."

Wade's face split into a grin as he said, "I trained him in Narcotics."

Jordan said as Wade took deep drag on his cigarette, "I know. And your old partner Fin Tutola is also in the squad."

Wade exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as leaned on his black 2014 GMC Yukon Denali, "Awesome. When do I start?"

Jordan asked, "How's your arm?"

Wade replied as he flicked the still smoldering cigarette butt away, "Fine, now answer my question."

Jordan rolled his eyes as he replied, "Tomorrow morning at 7. Be at the 1-6."

Wade nodded as he climbed into his truck, and sped away.

**Hope y'all like this**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Wade awoke at 4:30, and did 1,000 push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches. Then he put on black Nike Running short, black running shoes, and a white t-shirt. Then he walked into his huge gun case, and selected a .45 GLOCK 30S, and a fanny pack to conceal it in. Then after he grabbed his IPHONE, and locked up the house did he go for his usual 7 mile run. An hour later when he returned home, he raced upstairs, and hopped into the shower. After a nice hot shower, he slammed the lever to ice cold, and forced himself to stand there for 7 minutes. Then he climbed out, dried off, and walked into his bedroom to get dressed. He stood 5'11" tall, and weighed 175#. He had a slight olivie complexion, a lithe, but muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, close cropped black hair, a short black beard, and pale ice blue eyes. He wore tight blue jeans, Blackhawk Warrior Wear Black OPS boots, and a black t-shirt. He also had stainless steel dog tafs around his neck, a Marine Corps bird ball, and anchor tattoo on his right forearm, the Force Recon insignia on his left shoulder, and a blue Celtic cross on his right shoulder. He walked into his gun safe, and selected a .45 Parkerized Para Ordnance Black Ops Recon 1911 which he put in a Blackhawk Level 3 SERPA Light Bearing Duty Holster on his right hip. The he selected a Benchmade 5000BK Presidio Auto Axis from his many knives, and placed it in his right hip pocket. Then he grabbed a set of stainless seel handcuffs, and placed then in the holder at the small of his back. He walked out of the gun safe, and firmly closed, and locked it. Then he walked over to his nightstand, and grabbed his phone, and put it in the holder on his left hip. Finally he grabbed his badge which he slipped around his neck, and his mirrored Oakley's, and went down stairs. While he waited for the coffee to drip through he turned on the TV. After the coffee was done he poured himself a cup, and stood in the doorway, and watched the morning news. He drained his cup, and poured another one. He drained that one as well. He glanced at his MTM Commando watch, and turned the TV off. He shrugged into hies black leather jacket, and slipped on his Oakley's. He climbed into his truck, and lit a cigarette as he drove the 16th Precinct. He got there right at 7, and saw that Jordan was waiting on the steps with him. He stubbed out his cigarette, and flicked the butt away as he snarkd, "I can go in all myself Mommy."

Jordan smirked as he said, "I know, but I just worry that you won't make any new friends."

They both laughed as they walked into the building. Tom Jones had been Wade's father's partner up until he had retired, so he had known hm all of his life. Jordan asked as they approached the SVU squadroom, you ready?"

Wade nodded as he drawled, "Let's do it."

Jordan grinned as he led him inside. He led him up to an older looking Olivia Benson, and SGT. Benson this is Detective 1st Grade Wade Hoyt, he'll be joining your squad."

Olivia scrutinized him for several minutes, then she asked, "You ever work Sex Crimes before?'

Wade leaned against a desk as he replied, "Nope. Just came from Intel. Worked Narcotics before that."

Olivia asked, Did you work Undercover?"

Wade's face was impassive as he said in a low voice, "That's classified."

Olivia asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Wade replied, "It means that that is need to know, and you don't."

Jordan quickly saw that this was not turning out like he had hoped. He was about to intervene, when Detectives Nick Amaro, Odafin Tutola, and Amanda Rollins walked in. Fin was the first to see Wade, and walked over, and greeted him, "Hey bud where ya been hidin at?"

Wade replied, "I've been with Intel."

Amaro asked, "What're you doing here?"

Wade replied, "I was just transferred here."

Olivia asked, "How do you two know him?"

Fin replied, "He was my partner in Narcotics."

Amaro chimed in, He trained me when I got to Narcotics. There's nobody better to pull a surveillance job, or work a UC detail."

Olivia nodded as Rollins stuck out her hand as she said in her sexy southern drawl, "Hi I'm Amanda nice to meet you."

Wade took her hand as he said, "Wade, nice to meet you too."

Both Fin, and Amaro were smirking as they watched Wade practically drool over Rollins. Both, and Olivia were talking in her new office, when the phone rang. She picked, and listened for a few minutes, then she said, "Got it."

Then she hung up the phone, and went out into the squad room, "Just got a call a 6 year old little girl says she was raped by her stepfather, and stepbrother. Fin Rollins you go talk to the girl, Nick, you, and wade go talk to the stepfather; one Senator Bob McCain."

**He met the squad. Tell me how y'all liked the interacion.**


	3. Chapter 3

They all gasped. Wade asked sarcastically, "So I guess we'll be handlin this sick prick with kid gloves then?"

Olivia replied, He is the senior Senator from this district. He also a ranking member of the Democratic party. Not to mention a close personal friend to the new mayor, and governor."

Wade rolled his eyes as he replied, "Like I give a flyin fuck, I didn't vote for either of those dick bags."

Olivia opened, and closed her mouth several times, then she said, "Change of plans, Wade you accompany Rollins to the hospital. Fin, you, and Nick go talk to the senator, and his son."

They all nodded as they leave. Once they are gone Olivia walked back into her office, and said as she sat behind her desk, "Tell me everything about Wade."

Jordan heaved a deep sigh as he said, "Wade was born on June 18 1965 to Jesse Hoyt, and Vikki Shapiro. He grew up in Hells Kitchen, the Shapiro stronghold. His dad was a detective with Narcotics, and I was his partner. Well anyway when Wade graduated high school much to the dismay of his mom, and dad he joined the Marine Corps, and went Force Recon, just like Jesse I might add. Well anyway they wanted him to become a doctor,, or Lawyer. Thankfully his two younger sisters Veronica, and Tanya did. Wade stayed in the Marines until 92 at which time he became a cop. He was in the bag for about a year, and then went to Narcotics. He stayed with them until 9/11 at which time he was transferred to Intelligence. He worked with JTTF for a few years, but then in 04 he volunteered to go to the mideast. He's been going to Iraq, Afghanistan, Yemen, and Pakistan ever since. In fact six months ago while trying to capture a known family of Jihadists the Marine Force Recon team he was attached to got hit very bad, and him, and the team leader were the only two to make it out alive. Of course they brought the prisoners back."

Olivia asked, "Who were the prisoners, and what did they tell you?"

Jordan replied in a serious voice, "That's classified."

Olivia just rolled her eyes, she had expected that answer. She was quiet for a minute, the she asked in a conversation tone, "So he's part of the Shapiro family huh?"

Rollins, and Wade pulled up the hospital, and climbed out of Wade's truck. As they were waling up the entrance Rollins asked, "You ever done this before?"

Wade shot a mysterious half grin as he said, "Of course."

Then he sobered up, and growled in a low menacing voice, "They'll pay for hurtin that little girl."

Rollins nodded as they entered the hospital. After being told she was on the 5th floor both Wade, and Rollins got on the elevator. Wade asked, "So how many of these cases have you worked?"

Rollins replied as the elevator reached the 7th floor, and they both stepped into the hall, "Too many?"

Wade nodded as they began looking for the room number. They were halfway down the hall, when someone yelled Wade's name. They both spun around, and saw a statuesque strikingly beautiful woman with long raven black hair, and hazel eyes running at Wade. He grinned As he embraced the woman, and spun her around. When he set her on the ground he said, "Hey sis, how ya been?"

The woman arched a perfectly manicured brow, and placed a hand on her cocked hip, and gazed him coolly as she replied, "I've been good. Nice to see your back."

Wade tried to shoot her a smirk, but dropped it once he saw the withering death glare she was shooting his way. He said, "Detective Amanda Rollins, I'd like you to meet my baby sister Dr. Tanya Hoyt."

Both women shook hands. Tanya asked, "What's going on? Are you here to see Bethany Saunders?"

Rollins nodded as Wade asked, "What are her injuries?"

Tanya knew that tone. It was the tone her brother got when he was trying to keep his temper under control. She replied as she led the to the little girl's room. She led them inside, and said, "Bethany these people are detectives, they are here to help you. This one is my big brother. He's very nice, and won't let anyone hurt you. While Tanya spoke to the little girl Wade categorized the myriad of bruises on her tiny face, and arms. He concluded that she had similar bruises, and contusions covering the ret of her tiny body. When she spoke he thought his heart would shatter, "I want my mommy."

Wade cast questioning eyes on Tanya. She leads him outside while Rollins stayed in the room with Bethany. Once they were a safe distance away she said, "I just thought might tell you her mother knew exactly what was happening. But she didn't do anything about it. She said she loved being married to a Senator, and that her daughter came onto her stepfather, and stepbrother."


	4. Chapter 4

Wade felt white hot rage course through him as he growled in a very low voice, "That bitch will pay along with dick bag senator, and his miserable piece of shit son."

Tanya just nodded as she took in the hard granite-like set of his jaw, and the burning intensity of his pale blue eyes. She was about to open her mouth when Rollins poked her head out into the hall, and said, "She's asking for you Doctor."

Tanya thanked her as she hurried back into the room. As they were walking back to the elevator Wade told what Tanya had told him the mother had said. Rollins had a look of loathing on her ace as she recounted all of the times Bethany had said her stepfather, and stepbrother had come into her room at night, and about multiple sessions in the basement. Wade said, "We need to search that house top to bottom."

Rollins said, "I'll talk to Barba."

At Wade's questioning look she said, "He's our ADA. His name Rafael Barba. He's a real nice guy."

Wade nodded as he said, "I' sure he is, but why do we need a warrant we can just go on in."

Rollins replied, "So any evidence we find won't be tossed out in court, and it will help in assuring a conviction."

Wade remarked as they got into the elevator, "In the Stan we didn't need warrants. We suspected somebody of somethin we'd just snatch em up, and search their place."

Rollins smirked as she snarked, "Isn't the constitution a pain in the ass sometimes?"

Wade replied, "Nope, I just wish we could nail the dirt bags, and not worry about their scum sucking lawyers."

Rollins commented as they stepped off the elevator, "Amen to that."

They were about to walk out the door, when Rollins was stoped by a man, and woman. The man asked, "Are with the police?'

Wade replied, "Yes we are."

The woman asked, "Do you know which room Bethany Pierce is in?"

Wade's eyes narrowed as he asked in a very suspicious voice, "Why?"

The man said, "She is our niece. I am Henry pierce, and this my wife Jackie."

Rollins asked, "Can I see some ID please?"

As they handed them to her she explained bout Bethany's injuries, and her very traumatic experiences. When she handed them back she said, "She's on he seventh floor in room 764."

The Pierces nod their thanks as they go to climb into the elevator. Suddenly Henry Pierce spun around, and asked in a rage filled voice, "When you arrest them, will you hurt them for what they did?"

Wade replied, "That's a promise."

Henry pierce gave a curt nod as he let the doors close. Once they driving back to the precinct Rollins asked, "Do you really intend in hurting the Senator, and his son?"

Wade replied in a hard voice as he lit a cigarette, "Yep. Does that bother you?"

Rollins thought about it for several minutes then she replied, "Nope not one bit."

Wade nodded as he said, "good."

They pulled up in front of the 16th precinct, and got out. As soon as they entered Wade saw his cousin SGT. Joe Shapiro sitting behind the reception desk. He led Rollins over as he asked, "Joe when the hell did you transfer here?"

Joe replied, "I got transferred her a few days ago, but I just started my first shift here. Who's your partner?"

Wade replied, "SGT. Joe Shapiro meet Detective Amanda Rollins."

They both shook hands as Joe asked, "So what's going on?"

Wade told him the whole story. When he was finished Joe said in an enraged voice, "I can't believe a mother would say that about her own little girl."

Wade nodded as he said, "See you later."

Joe called, "Are you coming to dinner on Sunday?"

Wade hesitated, then he nodded. Joe grinned as he said, "Good. Oh, and bring her."

Wade said, "Alright, only if she wants to come."

Rollins rolled her eyes as she said, "She's standing right here, and yes she would love to come to Sunday dinner."

Joe said, "Great. You can meet the whole family."

Wade cut in, "We really have to go. See you Joe."

Joe nodded as they walk off. Wade glanced back just in time to see Joe check out Rollins backside. He shot his cousin a death glare before he placed himself firmly behind her, and followed her up the steps. He snickered to himself. He suspected Wade had a thing for his new partner, and that confirmed it. Well after his wife Mary was killed he deserved to be happy. When they got up the squad room Olivia said, "Fin, and Nick brought in the Senator, and his son."

Wade said, "I want to question one of them."

Olivia ignored him as she asked, "What did you two learn at the hospital?"

They told her. She had an enraged look on her face as she said, "I want you two to talk to the mother, a one Susan McCain."

Wade growled, "I want to question the Senator, not the whore he's married to."

Olivia said, "Look I get why you want to question McCain, and his son Peter, but after what you just told me, and after some of the things she's said, I think you would be the perfect person to question her."

Wade smirked as he said, "Alright. Am I goin in alone, or is Amanda comin with me?"

Olivia said, "I'd like to see how you handle yourself, so you go in solo."

Wade smirked as he drawled, "Ya got it Sarge."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia just grinned, and shook her head. When he entered the room his face was a granite-like mask. Susan McCain leapt from her chair, and started shouting, "Do you have any idea who I am? You have no right to keep me cooped up in this awful room. I'll have all your jobs when I-"

Wade had all of it he could stand as he roared, "Shut up, and sit down."

Susan stared at him in open mouthed shock for several minutes, the she said in a haughty tone, "How dare you talk to me like that. wade advanced threateningly toward as he growled in a low menacing voice, Lady either you sit down, or I'll sit you down."

Again she just stared at him, but after several minutes she took her seat. Wade asked, "How long have you known your shit back of a husband was molesting, and raping your daughter?"

Susan replied, "He didn't rape, or molest her. She came onto both him, and Peter. What were they supposed to do?"

Wade had an overwhelming urge to pull out his 1911, and put a bullet in her head, but he fought the urge. Instead he asked in a tightly controlled voice, "How in the hell do you figure that? She's a 6 year old little girl, and they're both adults."

Susan McCain argued, "You don't know my daughter Detective, she may be six, and look ike a regular six year old, but she acts like a whore."

Wade slammed his hand down on the table with a loud smack as he got inches from her face, and roared, "You're sicker than both your husband, and your stepson lady."

And with that he jerked her to her feet, and slapped cuffs on her wrists as he said, "Susan McCain you are under arrest for child endangerment, conspiracy to commit rape, conspiracy to commit sexual assault, rape of a minor, sexual assault of a minor, and for pissing me off."

She said as he led her from the room, I want my lawyer."

He growled as he threw her in the holding cell, "shut up."

A nasally voice behind him said, "Don't talk to my wife like that, or you'll regret it."

He whirled around, and saw Senator Bob McCain for the first time. He walked up, and said,"I've got im."

Fin nodded as he said, "This dirt bag is all yours."

And with that he walked away. After he had gone Wade leaned forward, and hissed, "I know what you, and your sick son did to your stepdaughter. And I want you to know that I'll have it spread around prison. They're gonna rip your cherry ass apart."

The senator went to protest, but suddenly stopped when he felt Wade jam his 1911 into his back, and growl, "You say one word, and you'll be in a wheelchair the rest of your life. Coppice."

The senator nodded as Wade holstered his pistol, and threw him in the holding cell with his wife."

He went back, and sat down at his desk, and started to out his DD5, when he sensed he was being watched. He looked up, and saw Fin, and Rollins staring at him. He growled as Amaro sat down, "Whaat?"

Fin said, "We saw what you did."

Wade asked as he leaned back in his chair, and put his feet on his desk, "You gonna rat me out?"

Amaro replied, I'm not. I have no problem with what you did."

Both Fin, and Rollins said the same thing. Wade asked in a confused voice, "Then why bring it up?"

Amaro said, "We just wanted you to jnow we had no problem with it."

Wade nodded as he straightened up, and finished typing his report. A few hours later a tall Latino man entered the squad room. Rollins waved him over as she said, "Barba come meet the new Detective."

ADA Rafael Barba walked over, and said as he extended his hand, "Hello I'm assistant District Attorney Rafel Barba nice to meet you."

Wade stood up, and shook his hand as he said, "I'm Detective Wade Hoyt."

Barba asked curiously, "Did you just say your last name was Hoyt?"

Wade's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked in a threatening voice, "Yea, why?"

Barba replied, "I think I'm dating your sister Veronica."

Wade growled, "Wanna run that by me again hotshot."

Barba repeated himself, and addd, "We've been dating for about a year, and a half."

Wade growled, "Have ya now."

Barba was about to say something, when Rollins cut in, "We arrested Senator Bob McCain, and his stepson Peter for repeatedly raping, and molesting his stepdaughter 6 year old Bethany Pierce. We also arrested his wife Susan McCain for turning a blind eye to the abuse. You know what she said when Wade questioned her about it?"

Barba shook his head as Rollins continued, "She said that Bethany came onto them, and seduced hem."

Barba had a disgusted look on his face as he asked, "Did the Senator, or his son cop to it?"

Wade said, "Not yet, but give me five minutes with em, and they will."

Barba locked eyes with him as he said in an icy tone, "That won't be necessary Detective."

Wade shrugged, and called as he walked off, "Have it your way hotshot."

**Should Wade, and arba get along? Also what should the next case be**


	6. Chapter 6

45 minutes later Rollins found him pounding away on a punching bag. She noticed his tattoos, and asked, "How long were you in the Marines for?''

He replied as he hit the bag with a combination of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, he finished with a spinning heel kick, "10 years."

She asked awestruck, "Is that where you learned to fight?"

He replied as he hit the bag with a jumping spinning roundhouse, "Yep. Learned MCMAP when I joined, and refined it tremendously when I joined Force Recon."

She asked, "So how big a family do you have?"

He shot her a smirk as he said, "You'll see."

She rolled her eyes as he headed for the shower. 15 minutes later he emerged fully dressed. He asked as he slid into his jacket, "You hungry?"

She replied as they headed for the parking lot, "Sure."

He gave her a half smile as he asked, "You wanna take separate cars, or you wanna take one?"

She replied as they walked out to the parking lot, "We'll take your's mine's in the shop. Fin gave me a ride this morning."

He nodded as they climbed into his truck, and drove away. He asked, "So where do you wanna eat?"

Rollins thought for a minute then she said, "How about Moran's?"

Wade nodded as he said, "Good choice."

He pulled out a cigarette, and stuxck it in his mouth as he asked, "You don't mind do you?"

She shook her head as he lit the cigarette, and cracked the window. After several minutes of comfortable silence she asked, "How long have you been a cop?"

He replied as he exhaled a large cloud of bluish smoke, "22 years."

She whistled as they pulled into the sport's bar. He flicked his half smoked cigarette away, and followed her inside. They were had just sat down, when Rollins cell rang. She groaned as she dug the phone from her pocket, and answered, "Yea."

Fin said, "We have a case. You want me to come by, and pick you up?"

Rollins replied, "No I'm having dinner with uh…uh…a…friend I'll catch a ride, and meet you there."

Fin just snickered. Rollins asked, "What?"

Fin replied, "Nothing. We're Central Park by the bathrooms."

Rollins thanked him, and terminated the connection. She was about to say something, when she saw the amused look on Wade's face. He chuckled as he mimicked her. She rolled her eyes as said, "Shut up,. We gottta case."

Wade sobered up as he asked, "Where?"

Rollins told him. He stood up, and said, "Let's get goin."

She nodded as they left the restaurant, jumped into his truck, and sped the crime scene.

**What kind of case should it be**


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived Fin arched an eyebrow as they walked up together, but before he could say anything Rollins asked, "What've we got?"

Fin replied as he led them to three dead bodies, "John Kastner, 36 brutally beaten to death, his wife Tara Kastner, 34 raped vaginally, orally, and anally, and shot in the head, Casey Kastner, 11 raped like her mother, and she was shot 1 in the head, and Jason Kastner, 4 he was shot in the head as well."

Wade cursed as a tall black woman walked up, and gently chided Fin, "Honey you're doing my job again."

He said, "Sorry Melinda."

Then he said, "Detective Wade Hoyt meet my wife the Chief ME Dr. Melinda Warner-Tutola."

They shook hands as Melinda asked, "Weren't you once Fin's partner?"

Wade replied, "Yes ma'am."

Melinda smiled as Wade asked, "At first glance what can you tell me about he weapon used?"

Melinda was impressed. She replied, "Well at first glance I would guess the weapon was a .45."

Wade concurred. She said as she placed the bodies in plastic body bags, and zipped them closed, "I'll have more for you at the post."

All three detectives nodded as she loaded the bodies ME's van, and drove away. Once she was gone Amaro came jogging up, and said, "I thnk I might have found a couple witnesses."

Wade asked as Amaro led them to pavilion with picnic tables. Wade a boy of about 19, and a girl about the same age sitting side by side talking to Joe. Wade walked up, and asked, "What up Joe?"

Joe replied, These two kids were making out over in the bushes, when they hearda woman scream, and two kids crying. So they go to investigate, and see 4 black guyss raping the woman, and little girl, then they're done they kill the woman little girl, and a little boy with a bullet to the head."

Fin asked, "Would you recognize them again if you saw them?"

The boy replied, "No sir, it was too dark, I'm sorry."

Wade said, "That's okay kid. Thanks. Give your info to the officer, and you can leave."

As they walked away, "I wonder John Kastner did to get him, and his family killed."

Wade said as he pulled out his cell, "Let me make a call I got a hunch."

Amaro asked, "Care to share?"

Wade shook his head as he walked off a little ways, and made a call.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the line was picked up, Wade growled in an edged voice, "We need to meet."

The voice on the other said, "You have any idea what time it is dawg?"

Wade growled, "I don't give 2 good goddamns. Now get your dope peddelin ass outta bed, and meet me in the usual spot. If you're not there in 20 minutes, then 5 minutes later I come lookin for you."

The voice replied, "Slow your roll, I'll be there."

Wade didn't bother to reply, he just terminated the connection. Then he walked over, and asked, "Can you catch a ride back to the house?"

She nodded as she asked, "Why. Where are you going?"

He replied evasively, "I gotta meeting?"

Fin asked, "With who?"

Wade replied with an edge to his voice, "It don't matter."

And with that he stalked to his truck, jumped in, and roared away.

20 minutes later he pulled up to a vacant lot. He saw a bright red Cadillac Escalade pull up, and a short fat black man with long greasy braids, and wispy beard climbed out. Wade stepped out of his truck as the black man yelled, "What's the dl homie?"

Wade walked up, and slammed him in the jaw with a vicious right hook as he growled, "Shut your fat ass up."

The man picked up himself up off the ground, and glared daggers at Wade as he ya just fucked up homie."

Wade smirked as he lashed with a roundhouse kick, and hit the man in his very expansive midsection, then Wade grabbed his greasy braids, and jerked him up right, and pressed the 31/2 half inch blade of his Benchmade Auto Axis to the man's throat as he growled, "Don't threatn me Devontre."

Devontre Wallace glanced down at the razor sharp blade as he stuttered, "I…it's cool homie."

Wade gave a curt nod as he slightly loosened his grip on the braids. He asked, "What can you tell about John Kastner?"

Wallace glanced at him as he said, "I don't know who that is man."

Wade twisted his hand in the braids, and jerked Wallace's head back as he said in an edged voice, "Don't lie to me you piece of shit."

Wallace said, "I ain't no bitch man. I don't snitch."

Wade growled, "Wrong fat ss, you're my bitch. Now I know Jastner worked for you, I wanna know what he did, and I wanna right now, or you lose an eye."

With that Wade pointed tip of the blade at Wace's right eye. Wallace said, "Iain't scared of you homie. You're a cop."

Wade was about to cut out his right eye, when suddenly he had a better idea. He pocketed his knife as he said, "If you don't start telling me what I want to hear, then I'm gonna lock up your crack ho mama, and your skanky crank ho sisters. Then I'm gonna all of their crack babies in the worst group home I can find."

Wallace was visibly shaking with rage as he bellowed, "you do anything to my family, me and my homies will kill your white ass."

Wade hit him in his expansive midsection with a brutal right uppercut, driving all of the air from his body as he roared, "I'll do whatever I want, and I'll plant you, and your bitch ass homies. Now tell me what Kastner for you?"

Wallace tried to spit in his face as he said, "Fuck you."

Wade smashed him in the jaw with an elbow, cracking it as he growled, "One more chance asshole. Talk."

Wallace looked down as he said, "He was a legit record company owner that laundered money for me, and at time had his artists deal my stuff."

Wade asked, "Why was he killed?"

Wallace replied, "I have no idea, but I hear he crossed the wrong people."

Wade asked, "What people?"

Wallace replied smugly, "Members of your family homie."

Wade grabbed him by the throat, and started to squeeze as he bellowed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Wade croaked as he smirked, " Way I hear it your cousin Angelo had him killed after he found out he worked for me, you know kinda like a message telling me that Brooklyn, and Manhattan are his turf."

Wade asked gruffly, "Are you planning a response?"

Wallace replied, "Hell yea."

Wade growled, "Don't even think about. You move on my cousin I'll put your ass in the ground. I'll handle Angelo."

Wallance went to protest, but Wade silenced him with another uppercut to gut as he growled, "You heard what I said."

Then he threw Wallace to the ground, and savagely kicked him in the ribs as he said, "I gotta go, I got somewhere I gotta be."

And with that he walked to his truck, hopped in, and sped away.

**Please tell what y'all think**


	9. Chapter 9

When Wade got back to the precinct he told Olivia everything he learned, excluding the part about Angelo of course?"

Olivia nodded as she asked, "Do we know who killed Kastner, and his family?"

Wade smoothly lied, "Not yet, but we're workin on it."

Olivia nodded as she asked, "Nick what about the witnesse that said they saw black men around the family?"

Amaro asked, "Care to share your lunch with us?"

Wade replied as he leaned against a desk, "Well since he's workin for Devantre Wallace, I'm thinking Devantre's chief rivals the 5th Street Deuces took the Kastner's out as a lil message to Devantre."

Olivia asked, "Do you know where any of them hang out?"

Wade shook his head as he replied, "Naw, but I gotta a friend over at the Gang Unit that owes me a favor."

Olivia nodded as she said, "I want you, and Rollins to go talk to them. Fin, I want you. And Nick to go see Melinda. She just called, and she was starting the autopsies."

They all nodded as they left. Once they were gone she pulled her phone, and called her boyfriend Detective Brian Cassidy. When he picked up she said, "Brian have you ever heard of a Detective 1st Grade Wade Hoyt?"

Cassidy leaned back in his chair, and put his feet on his desk, "Sure; why do you ask?"

She replied, "Because joined the squad today."

He bolted upright as he said, "Be careful Liv. He's a damn good cop, but he's got an IA file longer than my arm."

Olivia asked, "What can you tell me about him."

Cassidy replied, "Well he comes from a long line of cops. His grandfather Franco Shapiro was the Commissioner from 1984-96, then he retired. His father Jesse was with Narcotics from 1974-2004. He's also got 2 uncles, and 3 cousins on the job. Not two mention his sister, and his aunt are with the Manhattan DA's office. Although He does have some bad apples in his family as well."

Olivia was very intrigued as she asked, "Like who?"

Cassidy replied, "Well his uncle Damian Shapiro is saving 3 consecutive life sentences in Sing Sing for rape, human trafficking, prostitution, drug trafficking, murder, racketeering, and extortion. Then there's his uncle Victor "Vic" Shapiro reputed head of the Costello/Shapiro family, and his 4 sons; Angelo, Vinnie, Sal, and Dominic "Dom Shapiro."

Olivia asked, "Tell me about the rest of his family?"

Cassidy said, "His Uncle Gino is the commissioner as you know. His oldest son Joe is a SGT. He's assigned to the 1-6 as you probably know as well. Then there's Danny, he's with JTTF, then the youngest Darryl, he just got his gold shield, and is in the gang unit. His uncle Tony Castiglione is a CAPT., and in charge of SWAT. His wife Wade's aunt Connie is an ADA bureau chief in the Frauds bureau. They have a daughter, she's a reporter with the CBS affiliate."

Olivia asked, "Where does Wade's sister Veroncia work in the DA's office?"

Cassidy replied, She's in the OC Bureau, oh, and Liv she's dating your ADA."

She thanked him, and terminated the call. She sat there for several minutes thinking, then she reached over, and grabbed the phone on her desk, and called to make an appointment to see the Commissioner.

While she did that Wade, and Rollins pulled up to an Italian restaurant called Luna's."

As they walked up the door he said out of the side of his mouth, "tay by me at all times, never turn your back on anyone in there, and let me do the talkin."

She nodded as they walked through the door. They were stopped by a fat guy with slicked back hair, and a pencil thin moustache. He said, "You're not welcome her e cop."

Wade just him a condescending smirk as he walked by the guy. The guy put a hand on his shoulder, and growled, "Are ya deaf pal, I-"

He never got finish, because Wade reached back, and broke his hand as he whirled around, and hit the guy in the throat as he growled, "Lie ther gag fat ass."

Rollins just watched as a tall man in a gray silk Armani suit came walking out of the back, and said, "Aw hello cousin, I didn't know you were back 9n town."

Wade replied, "Yep got back six months ago."

Wade replied as he rested his hand on the butt of his 1911, "Cause I don't hang out with drug peddlin dirt bag."

Angelo said in an eerily calm voice, "But we're family."

Wade replied as shot Angelo a withering death glare, "Yea; I know that, but their ain't a damn thing I can do about it."

Angel in a flat tone, "What do you want?"

Wade replied, "I want to know why you had the Kastner family killed."

While they were talking the goon on the ground was starting to rise. Wade whirled, and savagely kicked him in the ribbs as he growled, "This time stay down, or next time I'll put your fat ass down good."

He said calmly, "Angelo if I were you I'd get rid of the Berretta you got stashed at the small of your back, and tell your boys to ditch theirs as well."

Angelo sneered, "And if I don't?"

Wade had pinned against the wall, one hand squeezing his throat, while the other held a cocked 1911. He growled in a low menacing voice, "If you don't I'll blow your head off."

Angelo sneered, "You're bluffing. you're a cop."

Wade hissed, "You've known me all your life, do I ever not follow through on my threats?"

At Angelo's nod Wade said, "Then do what I say. I doubt Uncle Vic would be very happy that I blew your head off."

Angelo said in a load voice, "Boys drop your guns."

Wade holstered his pistol, and relieved Angelo of the 9MM Berretta 92FS. He released Angelo, and said, "Now we'll talk after you gather up all of those guns."

Angelo did as instructed. Then they followed him back to his office.

**Hope y'all like this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Once they were seated Wade lit a cigarette as he said, "Now tell me why you had the Kastners killed?"

Angelo was quiet as he took his time lighting a Cuban cigar. Wade was rapidly losing his temper. He was about to launch himself over the desk at Angelo, when the man finally spoke, "I had nothing to do with Kastner's demise."

Wade bellowed, "Don't give me that fucking bullshit. Devantre Wallace is your biggest goddamn rival in the drug business."

Angelo smiled as he said, "That's true, but I did not kill hum.:

Wade sneered, "And you expect me to believe the shit that you're shovelin?"

Angelo smirked as he said, "It's the truth Wade. I do not target women, or children. You've known me all my life."

Wade was silent for several minutes, then he asked, "If you didn't do it, then who could have?"

Angelo replied, "Check out the Ghost Dragon, or the Fifth Street Deuces."

Wade said, "A witness said she saw 4 black guys around the Kastners."

Angelo said, "It could be the Deuces, but they sling drugs for Wallace."

Rollins spoke up for the first time, "Maybe he wanted them dead, and used his boys for the hit."

Angelo gave her a thin smile as he said, "I like her she's very smart. You know she has a very good point Cousin."

Wade nodded as he asked, "What do you think Amanda?"

Rollins replied, "Well it doesn't make sense that he would his on boys for the hit, I mean come on, that would be like advertising that you wee the one to order it."

Angelo chuckled as he said, :Oh I really like her."

Wade shot him a withering death glare as he asked, "So you think it was the Ghost Dragons?"

Rollins replied, "That would be my guess."

Wade said, "suppose the witnesses just told us the saw 4 blacks around the bodies. They could be lying. Have Fin run a background on the two lovebirds."

Rollins nodded as she pulled out her phone, and made the call. Once that that was done Wade said, "Thanks Angelo. This don't mean we're friends, or I even like you but like you said we're family for better or worse."

Angelo rose to his feet, and shook Wade's hand as he said, "I can live with that."

Wade nodded as he led Rollins to his truck. 45 minutes later they were standing in the squad room and Rollins told Olivia everything that happened. When she was done Olivia asked, "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Wade replied, "Not a damned thing. I did what I thought needed to be done. Look lady I ain't askin forgiveness, or permission for I've done. Now if you'll excuse me I got a murderer to find."

And with that he walked out of the squad room.


	11. Chapter 11

While he was heading for his truck Fin, and Amaro walked in. Fin said, "I got the results back on the background check."

Wade said, "Tell me on the way."

Amaro asked, "On the way to where?"

Wade replied as they climbed into his truck, "To talk to the lovebirds."

Fin asked., "How do you know where they live?"

Wade replied as he lit a cigarette, "Got the adress from Joe. Now tell me what background check said."

Fin said, Well we've got John Davis, 23 he's a junior at NYU. He going for a masters in Economics. He's never been arrested. Then shay Nichols, 27 She's a freshman at NYU, She's going for a Bachelors in business. She's got multiple areessts, and convictions for prostitution, solicitation, possession, and possession with intent to distribute. Also she was one of te Ghost Dragons main girls, until Richie Ing let her go last year."

Wade mused as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, "Did he really; I wonder?"

Amaro asked, "What are you getting at?"

Wade replied, "I think the Ghost Dragons put Miss Nichols up to givin us a false statement."

Amaro asked, "What about Davis you think they threatened him, or bribed him?"

Fin replied, "My guess would be threatened him. That's more their style."

Wade concurred. Amaro asked as they pulled up in front of correct address, "How do you want to do this?"

**Should they go hard, or soft**


	12. Chapter 12

Amaro replied as they walked up to the door, "I think we should go soft."

Wade nodded as he knocked on the door, and said, "NYPD we need to ask you a couple of questions."

The words had just left his mouth, when suddenly incoming rounds were sailing through the door. Amaro was hit in the arm as they all dove away from the door. Wade yelled as he drew his 1911, "You okay Nick?"

Amaro replied, "I'm good,i t was a through, and through."

Wade growled as he, and Fin advanced on the door, "They don't know it yet, but they're dead."

Amaro struggled back to his feet and drew his 9MM GLOCK 19 as he said, "You mean they're going to jail. Right?"

Wade gave him a hard look as he growled in a low voice, "No I mean they're dead. You-"

He stopped talking as he spotted the rapidly expanding bloodstain on Amaro's side. He eased him down o the ground, and commanded, "Stay here with him. I'll get them."

Fin argued, "No way dude. They'll kill you."

Wade just shot Fin a cocky smirk as he took off running, and kicked in the door. He button hooked through the door, and pumped two shots into an Asian bringing a nickel plated .25. Then he pumped two rounds into an Asian with an AK in his lap. He quickly swiveled, and pumped 2 rounds in an Asian reloading a .45 MAC-10. A bullet whizzed by his head, and he dove sideways and pumped 4 rounds into an Asian holding a smoking .357 Smith&Wesson Combat Masterpiece. He climbed to his feet, and spotted a gun barrel behind a curtain in the kitchen. He shouted, Put down your weapon, or I will kill you."

A man yelled, back screw you homie."

Wade yelled, "I'm not telling you again."

A shotgun blast answered him. He fired his last four rounds into the curtain, and quickly executed a tactical reload. Then he cautiously walked through the curtain. He saw a young Asian male sprawled on the floor with bullet wounds center mass and a 12 gauge Remington R12 / VersaMax Tactical shotgun laying by his outstretched hand. Wade kicked it away, and was about to venture further, when his 1911 was knocked from his grasp. He backed up a few paces, and dropped into a fighting stance as a huge heavily muscled Asian man with a shaved head, and a goatee. Wade quipped, "You're a big one ain't ya."

The man didn't say anything, he simply lashed out with a spinning roundhouse kick. Wade blocked the kick , and retaliated with a right straight punch, and a left hook. He finished it up with a spinning back kick. The man caught his foot, and slung him into a wall. Wade saw the man walk toward him, and attempt stomp him. Wade rolled out of the way, and swept the man's legs out from under him, and jumped to his feet. The man tried to kick him with an upward kick. Wade stepped out of the way as the man rolled to his feet, and hit Wade with a right jab a left hook, and a spinning heel kick. Wade took the blows, and grabbed the man's arm, and threw him to the ground with a judo hip throw. The man grabbed Wade's arm, and flipped back to his feet only to be thrown back to the floor. The man rolled back to his feet, and hit Wade in the chest with a jumping spinning back kick, causing him to stagger several steps back. He said, "You're a good fighter, but ya know something sport, I'm better."

And with that Wade hit the the man with a combination of jabs, hooks, and knee strikes. He finished up his attack with a jumping front kick that sent the man flying into the refrigerator. The man leapt to his feet, and pulled out a huge razor sharp bowie knife. And swung it at Wade's head. Wade slapped his hand away, hit him the face with a right straight punch. Then he knocked the knife to the floor with crescent kick, then hit hit the man in the midsection with a lightening fast flurry of punches, then got the man in a guillotine choke, and applied pressure until the man lost conciseness. He dropped the limp body on the floor, and cuffed him. Then he retrieved, and holstered his 1911. Then he hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder, and carried him from the house. When he got outside Olivia, and Cassidy were just walking up. Wade unceremoniously dropped the body, and handed Cassidy his 1911 as he drawled, "It was a clean shoot, but I know the procedure."

Cassidy nodded as a car screeched to a halt, and Lt. Frank Tucker stepped out. He asked, "What happened here?"

Cassidy told him. When he was done Tucker shot him a disgusted look as he sneered, "You haven't been back a year, and already you kill a whole houseful of people."

Wade snarked as he leaned against the wall smoking a cigarette, "I left one alive that oughtta count for somethin you self righteous prick."

Fin tried to hide his smirk as Olivia defended him, "He was shot at Tucker. In fact one of my detectives was injured when the occupants opened fire."

Tucker asked, "Who was hit, and how baad was the injury."

Olivia replied, "It was Detective Nick Amaro, and he was hit in the shoulder. It's a through, and through, but the wounds in his side are pretty bad."

Tucker was about to say something, when a black Lincoln Town Car screeched to a halt and Commissioner Gino Shapiro stepped out. He walked up, and asked in a booming authoritative voice, "Who's in charge here?"

Olivia stepped up, and said, "I am sir. SGT. Olivia Benson commanding officer of the Manhattan SVU squad."

Gino asked, "I heard my nephew Detective 1st Grade Wade was involved in a shooting' how is he?"

Wade shoved the wall, and walked to stand beside his uncle as he said, "I'm fine Uncle Gino. Another detective, a very good friend I might add was shot twice."

Gino then directed his queston directly at Tucker, "After hearing this you still intend to investigate. You'e going to tear through his career of over 20 years, and dredge up every failed IA investigation he's ever been involved in."

Tucked attempted to defend himself, "As you know sir it's procedure and we have-"

Gino unleashed the full force of his rage upon Tucker as he thundered, "Shut up. You've had it in for my family, wade in particular every since you got IA 21 years ago. Now let me tell you what you are going to do. First you are going to clear Wade since the fine detectives back him up, and also you are going to leave the SVU squad alone. And before you even deny it I've heard rumors about your vendetta against them. Then you are going to be investigated yourself."

Then he turned his frosty dark brown eyes on Cassidy as he growled in an icy voice, "And who are you Detective?"

Cassidy replied as he handed Wade back his 1911, "Detective Brian Cassidy sir."

Gino asked, "Do you like IA son?"

Cassidy replied, "Not really sir, but Lt/ Tucker said that after I got my shield back I had to do a two year tour in IA."

Gino cast angry eyes upon Tucker as he growled, "Did he now?"

Tucker went to say something but Gino silenced him with a look. He asked, "Where would you like to be son?"

Cassidy replied immediately, "SVU."

Gino smiled thinly as he said, "I'll make it happen. Now that scum, and get him out of my sight."

Cassidy nodded as he, and Fin hoisted the cuffed unconscious man to his feet, and drug him to a Cassidy's car. Olivia saw that the ambulance was about to leave, and asked, "Sir may I be excused so I can go with my detective to the hospital?"

Gino nodded as she hopped into the back of the ambulance. Then Gino rounded on Tucker and thundered, "Get back to the IA, and get you affairs in order because I predict by this time next week you'll be on the unemployment line."

Tucker nodded stiffly as he hopped into his car, and sped away. Once they wee alone Gino put a hand on Wade's shoulder as he asked, "How's the new squad son?"

Wade replied as threw his still smoldering cigarette but on the ground, and crushed it with the toe of his boot, "It's great. We already cleared one case earlier today."

Gino said, "I heard about that. Well I better go. I'll see you Sunday. Oh Joe said you were bringing a date."

Wade grinned slightly as he said, "She's just a friend Uncle Gino."

Gino smirked as he shook his head, and climbed back into the car. He called the car pulled away, "Whatever you say son."

Wade laughed to himself as he jumped into his truck, and drove away.

**Since I haven't updated in a while I decided to give y'all a long chapter. How'd y'all like the way I treated Tucker**


	13. Chapter 13

When Wade walked into the squad room he asked, "Is the dirt bag talking yet?"

Rollins replied as she took in Wade's lacerated right eye, swollen left eye, broke nose, and split lip, "Nope he hasn't said anything unless you count the Chinese which I don't."

Wade smirked he lightly teased, "Aw what's the matter Detective don't speak Chinese?"

She gave him slight grin as she just shook her head. He grinned at her, and said, "Let's we can't can't bust this dirt bag open like a piñata."

She replied, "Alright."

As they walked to the interrogation room she asked, "You speak Chinese?"

He replied, "Yep sure do."

She asked, "What other languages do you speak."

He said as they continued walking, "You'll learn. I promise."

She just rolled her eyes. They walked in and said, "Our turn."

Fin nodded as he said, "Alright dude."

Once they were gone Wade growled in Chinese, "_**Who are you?**_"

The man spat on the floor but otherwise said nothing. Wade smirked as he jerked the guy out of the chair, and threw him against the cage on the window, "Listen up ya douche nozzle; either ya tall, or I through ya through that plate glass window."

The man smirked as sneered in perfect English, "You won't do that. You can't you're a cop."

Wade smirked evilly as he growled in low menacing voice, "Wanna bet there sport."

The man sneered as he said, "I've been tortured by Taiwanese Intelligence. So do your worst."

Wade slung him back into the chair so that it toppled over. He righted it as he growled, "Where are the people that live in that house?"

The man gave a sadistic grin as he sneered, "We killed the man. What a weak pathetic coward he was. He felt very guilty about lying to you, besides he thought he could save the little whore from us, and the streets. He was wrong."

Wade thundered, "What did you with John Davis?"

The man replied in an eerie voice, "You don't really want to hear about that do you?"

Rollins said, "Sure we do?"

The man gave a sadistic twist grin as he began to speak, "Well first we had fun how do you say sodomizing him with a broom stick, then we made him perform oral sex on all of us, then we were doe we dismemberd him with a chainsaw while he was alive."

Wade growled in a flat emotionless voice, "What about Shay Nichols?"

The man replied, "She's still alive."

At Rollins astonished look he sneered, "What you think we're gonna off that little whore. She's one of our besr earners."

Wade had had enough as he grabbed the man by his throat, hauled him to his feet, and slammed him against the wall as he growled, "Listen up you sick twisted asshole. You will tell us why you killed the Kastner's?"

The man smirked as he said, "All you had to do was ask?"

Wade was about to tell him to spit it out, when a tap on the glass caused him to look toward the glass. Wade slung the man back into his chair as he growled, Be right back. Be ready to talk when we get back."

The man sneered, "Whatever you say Detective."

Both Wade, and Rollins went into the observation room. Wade asked, "What?"

Cassidy replied, "We got a hot on Jet Li's prnts."

When Cassidy didn't answer immediately Wade sneered, "Am I supposed to guess or something?"

Cassidy gave him a slight grin as he replied, "His Jin Zhao. He's with the Triad, according to the Gang Unit he's a senior member, and button man for the Ghost Dragons."

Rollins asked, "So he's the likely killer of the Kastner's?"

Wade growled in a low menacing voice, "Let's go find out."

And with they walked back into the interrogation room. Wade said, "Ready to talk Jin?"

Zhao smirked as he sneered, "You finally found out who I am; I'm impressed."

Wade snarled, "I'm so thrilled. Now tell us did you kill thw Kastner's?"

Zhao replied smugly, "I did. It was a message to Devantre Wallace."

Rollins asked, "What was the message?"

Zhao replied as he leaned back in his chair, "The Ghost Dragons own Manhattan."

Wade sneered as he lashed out, and kicked the leg of Zhao's chair, toppling it over as he snarled, "We own Manhattan you shit bag."

Then he hauled Zhao to his feet, and roughly cuffed him as he said "Jin Zhao you are under arrest for the murders of the Kastner family. Zhao chuckled as he was thrown into the cage. Wade said as he flopped down into his desk chair, "Shit I'm beat. We've been workin this case for damn near 96 hours. I could use some sleep."

Rollins yawned as she said, "Me too."

Olivia said as she walked into the squad room, "Good work. Now go home, and get some rest. The fives can wait until in the morning."

Rollins asked, "How's Nick?"

Olivia replied, "He'll pull through. The shoulder was a through, and through."

Wade asked as he leaned back in his chair, and put his feet on his desk, "What bout the one on his side?"

Olivia replied, "It was through, and through as well. He wanted me to tell you thank you."

Wade asked, "What'd I do?"

Olivia replied, "He said you saved his life. He also wanted me to tell you that he's glad you closed the case."

Wade said, "I didn't save his life, and it was a group effort like always."

Olivia nodded as they all left the squad. Once they were in the parking lot Wade asked, "You wanna try for round two on dinner?"

Rollins yawned as she countered, "How about breakfast. My treat."

Wade was about to argue, but one look at her beautiful tired face he swallowed his argumwnt, and instead grinned as he said, "Sure. Why not."

She flashed him a beautiful smile as he led her to his truck. They both hopped in, and roared away.

**Well here it is. Next chapter skip several months in the future.**


	14. Chapter 14

6 months had passed since he had joined the squad, and after their first two cases together Wade, and Amanda began dating. Wade had just walked through the door of the house that him, and Amanda shared, when his cell started to ring. He wearily pulled it out, and answered in a tired voice, "Hoyt."

Amaro said, "Wade we have a problem."

Wade ran a tired hand over his face as he asked wearily, "Can this wait till morning. I've up been up for five days on a stakeout Nick."

Amaro said, "I wish it could buddy but it's Rollins."

Wade was immediately alert as he said, "I'm on my way."

And with that he disconnected the call, jumped into his truck, and sped toward the 1-6. When he came running into the squad room 30 minutes later he said, "Now tell me what's going on."

Olivia told him everything they knew. He lit a cigarette as he tried to control his rapidly rising temper. Fin asked, What do you think we should do Liv?"

Olivia replied, We go call IAB."

Wade said, "Hold on that would ya please Liv?"

Olivia why should I?"

Wade replied as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "Cause I'm asking you to."

Olivia asked, "What are you planning to do?"

Wade said, "Talk to her. Find out why she lied to me."

Amaro asked, "Lied to you about what?"

Wade was silent for several minutes; then he began to speak, "About 4 months ago I had to go pick her up at an illegal gambling joint in Red Hook. She swore to me that she'd quit, guess it was just words."

Olivia had just opened her mouth when Wade exploded as he whirled around, and punched the wall, "DAMMIT."

Olivia said in a soft voice, "Take Fin, and go talk to her."

Wade merely nodded as je, and Fin left. Once they left Cassidy said, "I hope we can help her."

Both Amaro, and Olivia nodded in agreement.

**Sorry for the late update**


	15. Chapter 15

Once they were outside Wade said, "Head to McKay's and wait for her. I'm going to find her and find out what the fuck is going on. Fin went to protest but Wade cut him off, "Look let's just to her dig herself outta this pit she's dug."

They both nodded as they jumped into vehicles, and sped away. After searching the city for an hour and a half Wade finally found Amanda. He was about to get out and go talk to her, when much to his surprise LT. Declan Murphy his old partner in Intel approached her. They talked for awhile, then she got in her car, and left. He waited about 15 minutes, then he got out of his truck and walked up to Declan. When he was right behind him he grabbed him, spun him around, and slammed into the brick wall. He growled in a dark voice as he clamped his throat in a viselike grip, "What the hell are you doing with Detective Amanda Rollins?"

Declan tried to push Wade away, however the more he struggled the more Wade squeezed. Spots swam before Declan's eyes when he croaked, "She's working for me."

Wade's eyes narrowed, and he squeezed even harder as he ground out through clenched teeth, "What the hell're you talking about?"

Declan's vision was going black as he gasped out, "Can't breathe. About to pass out."

Wade loosened his grip as he hissed, "Answer the question."

Declan said, "About 3 weeks ago she was in an illegal gambling club in Hells Kitchen Brooklyn, when it was discovered she was a cop. She was into the club for 25K, so the owner a Marcelo Guarana made her her own personal detective."

Wade asked, "Is she the overall boss, or does she answer to a boss?"

Declan replied, "She answers to her boyfriend. Anton Nadari."

Wade released Declan as he asked, "What do we know about him?"

Declan replied as they climbed into Wade's truck, "He was born in Denmark to a German mother, and an Albanian father. He runs a long list of art house, and museums as well as number of illegal gambling clubs across the United States but they're really fronts for the Albanian Mob. They use them to launder money, run both underage , and regular position as well as run, and sell drugs. Mostly Heroin from Afghanistan."

Wade asked as he lit a cigarette, "How long have you been undercover?"

Declan replied, "2 and a half years. They know me Declan O'Rourke of the Irish Mob."

Wade was quiet for several minutes, then he asked, "Who's your handler?"

Declan replied, "I'm part of a taskforce. But the head of it is your cousin Danny."

Wade smirked as he said, "Thanks Declan."

Declan nodded as he went get out. Wade grabbed his arm and growled in a fierce voice, "Im counting on you to watch her back."

Declan nodded and aid as he exited the truck, "I will; you have my word."

Wade nodded as he drove off. 20 minutes later he was standing in the office of his cousin Lt. Danny Shapiro head of the Brooklyn North Narcotics squad. He said, "We need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16

Danny asked, "What's up?"

Wade replied as leaned against a wall, and lit a cigarette, "I want in on the Nadiri op."

Danny asked, "How did you even hear about that op? Last time I checked you were with SVU."

Wade leaned over the desk as he growled in a low menacing voice, "I know cause Amanda is caught up in it. As soon as you discovered she was part of the op I shoulda been your first call."

Danny replied; his voice a low snarl, "Look Wade I like Amanda too; hell we all do but let's not forget she was found at an illegal gambling establishment….So in essence she brought this on herself."

Wade was overcome with white hot rage as he bellowed, "I want you to send me in undercover."

Danny said, "No."

Wade was stunned into speechlessness for several minutes, then he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "Why not?"

Danny knew that when Wade used that voice he struggling to contain his temper. He hesitated then he said in a slightly calmer voice, "Look Wade I'd send you under if I could but it could blow my UC's cover."

Wade sneered, "You mean Declan? I won't blow his cover; remember we went under a bunch of times together."

Danny was not surprised at all that his younger cousin knew Declan was under. He thought about it for several minutes, then he said, "The answer is still no"

Wade growled, "Just send me under goddammit."

Then he continued in a quieter voice, "Please Danny I don't want to lose her."

Danny heard the pleading in Wade's voice as well as the genuine fear. He said in a gentler yet firm voice said, "Sorry Wade; I know you love her. I care deeply for her as well you know I do. But I can't let you take part in this operation. Sorry buddy."

Wade shot him a murderous death glare as he growled, "Yea alright."

And with he stalked from the room.

45 minutes later he standing in Francesca's waiting for his Uncle Vic to emerge from the back. He sneered, How ya been fat boy?"

The man glared at Wade as he growled, "Watch your mouth cop."

Wade smirked as sneered, "What're you gonna do fat boy."

The man got to his feet, and lumbered toward Wade as he growled, "If you open your mouth again I'll close it for you permanently."

A cold smooth voice said from the doorway, "Louie you touch my nephew I'll kill you."

Louie looked up, and saw Vic Shapiro, his wife Francesca and his second eldest son Franco walk into the room. Louie mumbled as he went back and plopped his considerable bulk on the stool by the entrance. Vic asked, "What can I do for you Wade?"

Wade replied as he gave his Aunt Francesca a quick hug, and a peck on the cheek, "Can we talk in private please?"

Vic nodded as they went to his spacious office. Once they were all seated Vic asked again, "What can O do for you?"

Wade lit a cigarette as he said, " I need your help Uncle Vic."

Vic knew that when Wade called him Vic that he rally need help. He said, "Tell me what's going on Wade please I would like to help you."

Wade exhaled as he told them about Amanda being forced to do favors for Anton Nadiri and Marcelo Guarana

his girlfriend and partner. He also told them of Amanda's gambling addiction. When he was finished Vic asked, "What do you need?"

This greatly surprised Wade. Vic saw Wade's reaction and said, "We care greatly for both you and Amanda and will help in an way we can."

Wade told him thank you, then he stubbed out his cigarette as he said, "This is what I need."


End file.
